big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Pop
was a houseguest on Big Brother 12 & Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? Hell Yes. Bring on the game. What are you most looking forward to? To playing the game for my first time and possibly winning which I'm extremely excited for since I know I can win if I play my cards exactly right and on spot. Who would you love to play with? I don't really plan on wanting to play with someone but I would love to play with my bestie GreenPotatoez or Dark_knight4. What twist do you want to see? Coaches. Undoubtedly probably one of my best twists; in my opinion is actually good. Name three things unique about you. I'm myself and that is pretty much all the unique that there is. Any final words? Bring me home julie! Bio Tyler was one of the twelve newbies cast to play in Big Brother 12. He entered the house with the idea of playing his best as he could. During the first week, he was very skeptical of there being no vets at first. In fact, he was one of the few who began naming previous players who could fit in the category of returning. Some of his predictions ended up as true when four of the best returned for a second shot, but as coaches. Dark picked Tyler as one of his first selections due to believing Tyler could expose his game, and found working with him might benefit. Tyler was very social the first week and laid as low as possible in hopes of not making any waves. Although, he did place very close in the HOH and did average in the POV, he wasn't seen as a threat in those aspects by the other houseguests. After his fellow teammate, Alyssa was evicted, Tyler for the most part did not really care. However, his team was noticeably seen as the weaker team now. His affiliation with Krystal did benefit him socially but not physically. When Cam won week 2's HOH, he nominated Diego and Minish in hopes of backdooring Tyler. To his surprise, Tyler was picked for the POV but failed to score a win. As a result, Diego was able to save himself and due to Caz's manipulation, Tyler was nominated due to people seeing him as a mastermind and threat. While Tyler did gain some support in the house, himself being nominated next to an ally did ruin his chances of staying, and resulted in a 4-3 vote to evict. He placed 16th. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to be cast for BBR? I'm excited to be apart of a season where I have potential to do better so bring it on! What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? Well I want to do better, because last time it didn't go so well first considering I got second boot; I want to change things in order for me to advance and do well this season. I will fix my trust in people due to the fact it obviously didn't go well for me last time and now I'm a cast with past contestants I got to try my hardest more than ever since the last time I got evicted was because of veterans but hopefully people will see me as a weak player thanks to me short stay in the house and my failure in competitions which I will use my strengths to do better than last time even though it is a weakest to my game but I plan to beast through and move from 16th to 1st. What three words describe you the best and why? Outspoken, Fearless & Bold. Who would you love to play with this season? I would love to play with a previous player from BB12 like Alyssa, so basically anyone I know because I don't wanna end up with people I don't know because it can be risky for my gameplay. Anything else you'd like to add? OMG HE SNAPPED WIG FLEW HIS MIND IT'S POWERFUL IT AMAZES ME SOMETIMES SISTAH SHOOK. Bio Tyler was one of the thirteen returning houseguests given a second shot to play during Big Brother: Redemption. From the get-go, Horror's game evolved differently from Big Brother 12. During the first week, he kept himself out of the spotlight by keeping his cool and avoiding conflict with either Sinner Raven or PlushGarrett123. This kept him off the block and safe for the week. Following this, Tyler scored his first ever HOH win and decided to play his own game, ignoring the wishes of others, by nominating Diorbarbie & Aespugic, feeling they were a duo to be reckoned with. The week concluded with Pug ultimately being sent home, a move that benefited Tyler's original goal. He was kept safe during Bielof2's HOH reign on week 3 and saw with his own eyes Dior be sent home but luckily for him, brought right back into the game. Raven also kept Tyler safe, not going after him at all on week 4. And regardless of their past tension, Dior kept Tyler safe as well on week 5. This repeated onward up until week 7, where Dior put up both Tyler and Raven, in hopes of eliminating a possible duo. This lead Raven out the door, and Tyler the ability to win HOH, to which he did. He targeted Dior and successfully got her out of the house, thus ensuring himself top 4. Unfortunately during the final 4, he was ineligible to win HOH and failed to win the POV, thus being evicted by JollyJaymee as he was an obvious jury threat. Thus, Tyler placed 4th overall. Host Opinion I wasn't exactly sure how Tyler would perform this season. My immediate beliefs were that he would play a very outspoken game but end up in hot water due to this. To my surprise, he actually played a really good social game the first week. Alyssa, who he showed no likability for, was evicted the first week. This did benefit him as Alyssa was not really antiquated with Tyler nor close. Was this his downfall? Partially I believe. His downfall was being unaware of Caz's influence in the house and his alliance that were forming. In this scenario it's hard to blame Tyler for being unknowable about this it was only week 2. Had Tyler won the POV, I'm sure he would of lasted much longer in the game as Minish, his ally, won HOH the following week. I adored Tyler speaking up to those he believed to be in power and not keeping his mind closed. He was outspoken, yes, but entertaining none the less. I do feel his downfall was not winning the POV, but you can't win them all. However, Tyler was given one more chance in Big Brother: Redemption. This time around, Tyler changed up his game for the better, no longer making his tides extremely clear and being careful. This benefited him when majority of the game, nobody dared lay a hand on Horror. Of course, up until Dior did but that was a fail and led to Dior's own eviction! Tyler's game improved drastically this season, and he made a huge improvement to both his competitive and social game. A really amazing game, Tyler! Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | JollyJaymee | Yes |} Trivia Category:Production Category:Contributor Category:British Afro-Caribbean Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:16th Place Category:BBR Houseguests Category:4th Place Category:BBR Jury